


Dark Matter AU Drabbles

by Quipxotic



Series: Dark Matter: Season 1 AU [3]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Spoilers, episode s01e07, episode s01e09
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based on the events in season one of Dark Matter. Obviously spoilers will be included. The drabbles are from the same AU as my story "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4969888/chapters/11413972">No Such Data Exists</a>." I may expand on some of these later.</p><p>All drabbles are 100 words by AO3's count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Have You Done?

The market was small but it was enough to get lost in, which suited One. The atmosphere on the ship was stifling since Six’s betrayal. He wanted a few hours to not think about it.

He was walking towards a stall selling antique books when the world went dark.

He woke chained to a chair in a windowless room. 

“This seems familiar,” One quipped.

“Doesn’t it?” came the reply from a familiar voice.

Jace Corso pulled up a chair and looked coolly at One.

“I’m being hunted by something called Dwarf Star Technologies,” Corso said. “What have you done now?”


	2. Sleepless

Two watched the view screens as space streamed by. There wasn’t much to look at while the ship was in FTL, but she needed to fill her time while the others slept. Besides this helped her think.

Tonight she was remembering the fight at the casino on their first space station. Were the violence and death that came so easily to her a glimpse into the person she had been or a preview of the future Alexander Rook had planned for her? Were they a bug or feature?

Whatever the case, Two swore she alone would decide her purpose now.


	3. Last Chances

Three knew it made sense. Sarah was dead, no point keeping her body on the ship. Two had suggested he search Sarah’s clothes to see if there were any clues to her identity, where they had met, anything that might jog his memory. He had refused - that version of him was dead now too. Might as well be rid of it.

So what brought him to stand at the airlock after the deed was done and the others had left?

Sarah said he was a good person. Three wondered if his last chance for that was floating slowly into space.


	4. Reasons

The walk back to _The Marauder_ was quiet - no ambushes by the locals, little conversation between Four and his crewmates. What was there to say? All he had done was execute a traitor, one of many who would have to die.

“Are you going to explain what that was about?” One said at last.

“No,” Four replied.

“If you were going to kill him, why wait until then?” Two asked anyway.

Four wasn’t sure. Maybe he was just trying to learn more about himself and his past? Or perhaps he was giving Akita one last chance to change his mind?


	5. Dreams

Five dreamed memories often. The details faded quickly, but how she woke provided clues to their nature. Some nights she screamed herself awake, her mind flooded with jumbled images of violence and fear. Afterwards she would lay restless, worrying about the real life nightmares now lost to their owners but lurking in her mind.

But other nights she rode horses as Titch or hunted shells with Hiro. She experienced first loves, little victories, fierce friendships, favorite stories, laughter shared, and other fragments of joy. Memories that left her happy and rested, but aching to know if they were her own.


	6. The Past Repeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one probably makes more sense if you've read "No Such Data Exists," but hopefully the context is clear regardless.

Six woke to a headache that hovered persistently behind his eyes. For a few moments he stared up at the familiar ceiling without realizing what it meant. Then his memories flooded back - fighting Four, the gunshot, the standoff with Three. Then pain and…nothing.

Why had they carried him to _The Raza_? He’d half expected a quick death. Part of him felt he deserved it, if not for betraying them, for what little he remember of his past. And here, yet again, he’d failed to stop a threat and people would die.

But still, despite everything, Six wanted to live.


	7. Déjà vu all over again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the last chapter, this probably makes more sense if you've read my 1st Dark Matter story.

It wasn’t the first thing the Android did after returning to the ship. Other concerns demanded her attention - securing Six, gaining access to _The Raza’s_ locked systems, determining their destination. She certainly wasn’t procrastinating and androids don’t feel apprehension.

But eventually, when she had a free moment, the Android searched for her simulated projection. She needed a dispassionate assessment of her performance leading up to the takeover of the ship.

When the search results came back “no such data exists” she found herself with a perplexingly familiar conundrum. If she had possessed subroutines for humor, she might even have laughed.


	8. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One and Two, after “No Such Data Exists”

“It’s time.”

One didn’t move. “Are we really going to do this?”

Two sighed. “We need to decide what to do and it has to be a group decision.”

“I know what he did, but I can’t stand by and watch him be murdered.”

“Six made his choice. We need to do what’s best for all of us, but that doesn’t have to mean killing him.”

One looked up, surprised. “Really?”

“We’ll talk it out and then see. Come on.” She held out her hand and pulled One to his feet. Then together they made their way to the mess. 


	9. Differences of Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three, Five, and Four, after “No Such Data Exists”

“I’m just sayin', life would be a lot easier if he weren’t around…on a permanent basis.” 

“No!” Five said indignantly, glaring at Three.

“Hey kid, he betrayed us once, who’s to say he won’t do it again?” Three brought his plate of food to the table and sat opposite Five. “You don’t wanna end up dead, neither do I, so we need to consider it.”

“We are not going to kill Six.”

“Execute. That’s what happens to traitors.” Four walked into the mess. “It is the wisest course of action.”

“See,” Three nodded, “Four knows what I’m talkin’ about.”


	10. Bad Ideas

“This is a bad idea.” Three grumbled.

“Indeed,” Four said as the Android manhandle an unconscious Six into a stasis pod.

“You two were outvoted,” One began, but Two interrupted him.

“Even if we had voted to kill him, we still have days before we reach our destination. We’ve got no way to get rid of a body while in FTL.” She watched the Android check the equipment and turn on the pod.

“What happens when we arrive wherever we’re going?” Five asked as the pod filled with supercooled air.

“We deal with whoever’s waiting for us,” Two replied coldly.


	11. Are You Ready?

Five sat beside the vault door. Nearby a device was running through all possible permutations of the passcode.

“Any luck?” Two asked, taking a seat beside her.

“I’ve identified several letters so far.”

“As long as it’s done before we arrive. I don’t want to go into an unknown situation without a few more guns on our side.”

“Who do you think’s waiting for us?” 

“Someone who wanted _The Raza_. Which means we’ll probably have to fight to keep it.” Two looked at her. “You ready for that?”

“To protect my home and family?” Five nodded. “I’m ready for that.”


	12. Busy

“Whatcha doing?”

“Inventory,” One answered, not looking up. “Seeing how much food and water we’ve got in case we need to ration.”

Three grabbed a food bar One had just counted and opened it. “The kid get anywhere with the vault?”

One glared at him and adjusted the count. “Why don’t you go ask her?”

“I’m busy.” Three grinned and continued eating.

Two’s voice came over the comms, sounding businesslike. “One?”

One didn’t immediately respond. Instead he continued the inventory.

“You gonna answer that?” Three asked, eyebrow raised.

“In a minute.”

“Trouble in paradise?” 

“No,” One replied flatly. “Just busy.”


	13. Getting to Work

“One?” Two repeated. “Where are you?”

After a short silence, he replied. “Mess. What’s up?”

“We’re in.” She looked inside the vault where Five was trying to reestablish power to the lights. “We’ll need to do an inventory.”

One’s sigh was audible over the comms. “I’m in the middle of that here.”

Two frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just…we have other crew who could be put to work.” More quietly he added, “Three perhaps? It’d get him out of my hair.”

That made Two grin. “Understood. Three? You’ve been volunteered.”

She heard Three grumble, “Thanks Pretty Boy. On my way.”


	14. Apologizing

“So, what gives?”

“Huh?” Three squinted up at Two.

“Why are you giving One a hard time?”

Three snickered and carefully replaced the ammunition he’d been inventorying. “I always give One grief. He deserves it.”

“Maybe, but you never seemed to like being around him before. Now you’re practically his shadow.”

“No I’m not!” Three said indignantly, turning his back to her.

“You are,” Two laughed, “that’s why he keeps asking me to find work for you. Is this your version of apologizing for thinking he was the traitor?”

Three grumbled but said nothing and Two knew she’d guessed right.


	15. Unfinished Business

“What about you?”

“Hmmm?” Two had returned to her inventory of their remaining currency.

“Pretty boy didn’t answer your call immediately.” Three watched her closely. “Said he was busy, but seems like there’s something going on there. You two have a spat, Boss-lady?”

“I held him at gunpoint, most people have a problem with that,” Two replied quietly.

“This is One we’re talkin’ about. He’s a soft touch, especially where you’re concerned.” 

“And I believed you when you said he was the traitor.”

Three nodded. “So?”

“So I’m sure he’ll get over it eventually.” But Two sounded less than sure.


	16. Reality Check

“Are you finished?” Four asked as he walked into the mess.

“With the inventory?” One glanced at him. “You could help…”

“Sulking,” Four interrupted, “about the events before the GA raid.”

One frowned. “You weren’t there. You don’t know.”

“Three and Five filled me in. It sounds like a series of interesting, if ineffectual, confrontations…during which you threatened Three twice.” 

“Your point?”

“We all made mistakes during that time, but you are acting as if you’re the only one with a grievance.” 

One looked away.

“And if you had done that to me, you’d be dead,” Four continued casually. 


End file.
